Rainy Day
by Jujuba L
Summary: A chuva é um bom lugar pra se desfazer um mal entendido


Uma chuva torrencial tinha começado a cair, daquelas que são capazes de transformar a terra em barro em pouco mais de meio minuto e obriga as pessoas a correrem para um lugar protegido.

Chuvas desse tipo geralmente esvaziam ambientes externos antes mesmo de começarem a cair: Qualquer pessoa sensata que veja as nuvens escuras se formando acima de sua cabeça e ouça os trovões estralarem no céu, junta suas coisas e procura um lugar coberto para se esconder da tempestade.

Com algumas exceções.

James Potter continuou de pé no lugar onde estava, tentando ignorar os pingos que caiam sobre ele e encharcavam sua roupa. A última coisa que ele queria agora era entrar no castelo.

O moreno fechou os olhos, se perguntando como conseguia ser tão estúpido.

Depois de anos de esforço, tinha conseguido abrir uma brecha no muro que Lily mantinha entre eles, para mostrar a ela que ele não era tão ruim assim. Com um pouco mais de esforço, tinha conseguido que a ruiva o cumprimentasse e até conversasse com ele de vez em quando, permitindo que James a conhecesse melhor. Lá para a metade do sexto ano, até podiam se considerar amigos! E hoje, James tinha conseguido a proeza de estragar tudo isso com uma _única _frase.

Lily reagiu a ela exatamente como James esperava que fosse reagir: O olhou de olhos arregalados, vestiu uma expressão surpresa e _congelou, _totalmente muda.

Pra completar essa cena, que já teria sido constrangedora o bastante, James pediu _desculpas_ e saiu correndo da Sala Comunal, só parando quando estava quase na orla da Floresta Proibida.

E agora estava chovendo.

E o pior é que ele tinha tentado, tinha mesmo! À principio tinha se convencido de que a única atração que Lily surtia sobre ele, além de beleza, era a diversão de irritá-la dia após dia; Baseado nessa conclusão, James tinha levantado uma bandeira de trégua e tentando ser legal com ela, uma vez que nada os impedia de pular da relação-viciada para uma amizade de verdade.

E agora ele gostava dela. Perfeito.

E o moreno não podia ter cometido um erro pior que esse, já que, aos olhos de Lily, ele tinha voltado a ser o garoto imaturo e insistente que a chamava para sair nos primeiros anos de Hogwarts.

Com a diferença que agora a rejeição dela doeria.

- James! – O garoto abriu os olhos quando ouviu seu nome sendo gritado, acima do barulho da tempestade, e reconheceu a dona da voz imediatamente. O moreno não respondeu, na esperança de que Lily desistisse e desse algum tempo a ele. – James, eu sei que você está ai. Sirius olhou no mapa.

James trincou o maxilar. Sirius sabia ser bem desagradável de vez em quando, quando se tratava de Lily. Desde que tinham ficado amigos, Sirius havia começado a se importar com Evans do modo que um irmão mais velho faria: defendendo-a quando podia e fazendo suas vontades se ela pedisse _com jeitinho. _Algumas vezes, chegava até a ser cômico.

- Anda James, está chovendo! – Gritou ela, fazendo Potter se sentir um perfeito covarde por deixá-la na chuva - E-eu... Nós precisamos conversar.

- Aqui. – Sinalizou desanimado, não querendo nada mais do que entrar na floresta e desaparecer. Não podia fazer isso, claro, pois sabia que a teimosia de Lily a faria ficar gritando na chuva até que James fosse atendê-la, mesmo que isso lhe causasse hipotermia depois.

O moreno andou preguiçosamente até a mancha vermelha que indicava Lily, vendo seus olhos verdes tentando focalizá-lo através da cortina de chuva. Quando estavam frente a frente, Lily o examinou da cabeça aos pés e exclamou:

- Merlin, James! Você está tentando se matar, ou alguma coisa assim? Você está tremendo todo. – Repreendeu ela, embora não estivesse em melhor estado.

- Como se você estivesse melhor. Volte para dentro, Lily – Murmurou James, desviando os olhos.

- Não – Protestou ela, envolvendo o queixo do moreno com as mãos geladas, numa tentativa de fazê-lo olhar para ela – Não até você me ouvir.

- Lily, de verdade, eu não... Aquilo na sala comunal, eu não quis dizer aquilo.

- Sim, você quis. Eu...- Tentou a ruiva, com os dentes se batendo descontroladamente.

- Lily, por favor – Disse James, levantando os olhos para encará-la firmemente. – Só... Só esqueça isso, ok? Finja que eu nunca disse aquilo.

Se ela ao menos pudesse esquecer que eles tiveram aquela conversa, talvez a amizade dos dois pudesse continuar. Ela tirou a franja molhada de cima da testa do moreno, para que pudesse examinar sua expressão.

- Eu esqueço se você quiser, mas eu preciso saber se o que você disse era verdade.

-Lily...

- Só me responda. – Interrompeu a ruiva, os olhos verdes cheios de determinação. – Você realmente quis dizer aquilo? Você... Você realmente gosta de mim?

James a encarou, sem saber o que responder.

- Só me diga a verdade, James, por favor. – Pediu. Gotas de água escorriam pela pele pálida da garota, contornando as curvas das bochechas e da boca, ambas avermelhadas por causa do frio. O cabelo de Lily estava colado em sua testa e em seu pescoço, consideravelmente mais liso molhado. Para o moreno, ela estava linda daquele jeito – Só me diga.

- Foi exatamente o que eu quis dizer – Murmurou James, resolvendo arriscar no tudo ou nada.

A ruiva ficou em silêncio e os dois se encararam por um minuto, um desafiando o outro a quebrar o silêncio. Quando a tensão ficou insuportável, James tentou falar.

- Se você não...

- Sh. – Interrompeu Lily, analisando cada centímetro do rosto de James como se tentasse decorá-lo – Fique quieto.

James obedeceu, tentando entender o que se passava debaixo dos fios acobreados da moça.

- Feche os olhos – sussurrou Lily, abaixando as pálpebras do moreno com os polegares. – E não se mexa.

James sentiu o coração começar a bater mais rápido, a antecipação invadindo suas veias. As mãos de Lily subiram por seu rosto, acompanhando a linha de seu maxilar, até chegarem até a parte de trás de suas orelhas e escorregarem até sua nuca.

Por um minuto quase inteiro, a moça não fez nada além de passar os dedos pelo cabelo molhado de James, acariciando e tateando por toda a extensão da cabeça do garoto. Então, lentamente, Lily chegou mais perto e entrelaçou seus antebraços por detrás da cabeça do garoto, encostando seu tórax no dele.

- Não se mexa. – Murmurou, e James pôde sentir a respiração morna dela contra seu rosto dormente de frio.

Os lábios dela tocaram os seus. Não foi grande coisa no começo: Só um toque leve e gelado, quase uma caricia, e James já havia feito isso com várias outras antes de Lily. Achando que era hora de tomar conta da situação, o moreno moveu seus braços para apertar as costas da ruiva, ajeitando melhor seu corpo para aprofundar o beijo.

Suas bocas pareciam se encaixar tão perfeitamente quanto um quebra-cabeça e aquele não parecia ser o primeiro beijo dos dois, já que ambos respondiam corretamente ao menor estimulo.

Depois de um tempo, Lily afastou seu rosto do de James e, sem quebrar o abraço, fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no peito do moreno, ouvindo seu coração bater e o ar entrar e sair rapidamente de seus pulmões.

Os dois caíram em um silêncio confortável.

- Parou de chover – Comentou James depois de um segundo, acariciando as costas molhadas de Lily.

- É o que parece. – Riu a moça.

- Então... Isso é um sim? – perguntou, um pouco hesitante.

- Vou pensar no seu caso – brincou a ruiva, sem soltar o peito do garoto.

- Vamos virar a fofoca de Hogwarts – Riu James.

- Quem se importa? – retribuiu a moça.

Depois daquele dia, James e Lily ficaram três dias de cama na ala hospitalar, ambos com febre e dores musculares por todo o corpo.

Mas se qualquer um deles pudesse mudar aquele dia, ambos fariam tudo exatamente do mesmo jeito.


End file.
